Looking through your eyes
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: What happens after Sora gets injured in an ambush by the new Organization XIII and the gang takes him to a cave? Based off of the Quest for Camelot movie.


Looking through your eyes

Kairi and the gang helped Sora into a cave. He groaned in pain.

30 minutes ago...

"Sora! Look out!", Ven shouted as he blocked an attack from Braig.

Riku and Vanitas (Yes, in this one he's on the gang's side) teamed up and fired a Dark Firaga at Isa.

"Argh!", he cried out in pain.

Terra and Aqua were busy holding off Ansem while Roxas, Lea, and Xion fought Xemnas.

Suddenly Xemnas disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!", Vanitas shouted looking around.

Suddenly he appeared behind Kairi with his etheral blades ready to strike.

"NO!", Sora shouted before pushing Kairi out of the way.

As soon as he pushed her out of the way, Xemnas stabbed him in the stomach.

"AGH!", he cried before falling to the ground.

"SORA!"

Right now...

Kairi propped him up against a rock and tried to heal the wound with Cure while the others stood watching sadly.

"Oh Sora... this is all my fault! If I had moved sooner then-"

"Shh sh sh. It's OK.", Sora said placing his hand on her cheek. He began to sing.

_"Look at the sky. Tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight. That's what I see through your eyes."_

Kairi smiled and started singing.

_"I see the heavens each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles."_

As Sora sat up, the Cure spell started to work and his wound was healed.

_"And suddenly I know why life is worth while. That's what I see through your eyes."_ They both sang together. _"That's what I see through your eyes."_

As they sang, Ven smiled and hugged Vanitas, but he hugged him a little to hard and Vanitas was having the air squeezed out of him so he gently pushed him away giving him a small glare, but Ven was too caught up in the moment to notice.

Sora and Kairi walked out of the cave holding hands and kept singing.

_"Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes."_

Goofy cried like crazy and his tears were getting on Donald. He glared at him and grabbed a leaf and used it as an umbrella.

Sora and Kairi approached few moving plants_. _

_"I see a night I wish could last forever."_

Sora bowed as if to say "after you" and Kairi stepped forward and summoned Destiny's Embrace. Sora placed his hands on her Keyblade and helped her dodge the plants.

_"I see a world we're meant to see together." _Kairi turned around to face Sora. They stared into each other's eyes.

_ "And it is so much. More than I remember."_

_ "More than I remember."_

_ "More than I have known." _

"Hey Ven. Check this out," Vanitas said as he poked a plant. Donald snickered and did the same thing.

_"Here in the night I see the sun. Here in the dark our two hearts are one."_

As soon as he poked it it, the plant lunged forward at Vanitas, but he ducked and it smacked Ven on the head. The same thing happened to Donald and Goofy.

The rest of the gang watched in amusement as Ven, Vanitas, Donald, and Goofy attempted to dodge the plants as they aimed at their feet, but ended up getting wrapped together by the plants.

Ven made a face of disgust as a plant gave him a kiss on the head. Vanitas attempted to get loose but as soon as he pushed a vine away his fist shot forward and his entire hand went into his mouth.

The gang chuckled at their misfortune.

_"It's out of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes." _

Sora and Kairi walked by a lake. The girls sighed at this romantic scene.

_"Looking through your eyes..."_, the two of them sang.

They walked towards a field followed by the gang and Ven, Vanitas, Donald, and Goofy, who somehow managed to get themselves free of the plants. And while they walked there, Sora and Kairi still held each other's hand.


End file.
